


Sunset

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, like the fluffiest fluff that I can possibly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Lillie's left some things unsaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finished playing Sun and Moon. Thought I'd make a nice little epilogue.

Lillie was homesick.

 

That much went without saying. She twisted in her bed, her thoughts waded through the memories she shared. She missed Professor Kukui. She missed Burnet. She missed Hau, Gladion, Nebby. She missed...

 

 _No! Don’t think about_ him _. He wouldn’t want you to keep thinking about the past._

 

Lillie’s thoughts drifted towards her now reforming mother. Lusamine had been taking great strides towards bettering herself. It reminded her of when she was little when Lusamine would care and play with her. Lillie couldn’t be more thankful that her mother was returning to her. Lusamine would’ve still been uncaring and cold towards her if it hadn’t been for…

 

_Nonononono!_

 

Lillie thought about Kanto and how drastically different it was from Alola. There wasn’t any sort of Island Challenge, rather a series of gyms each with their own amazing strong leader. It reminded her of all the Trial Captains and the Kahunas. She wondered what how Hapu was doing. Lillie remembered how she first became an island Kahuna, with her first challenger being…

 

_Aaagh, stoooop!_

 

Lillie frantically searched for a different memory, remembering the legends about the legendary birds. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. They were treated much like the Tapus, seen like guardians over Kanto. Lillie wondered if she’d ever encounter one. Just like she met Tapu Koko with…

 

\--

 

Celadon’s fresh night air did little to alleviate the former assistant’s internal conflict. She only remembered Nebby, now the legendary Lunala. It’s symbol being the very moon itself, it’s lumination currently washing over her.

 

…

 

Lillie didn’t quite think this through.

 

At least it momentarily took her mind off of-

 

“Hey Lillie.”

 

“Hey Sun.”

 

Perhaps now she can finally focus on training for the Kanto gym lea-

 

“SUN??!”

 

The Alolan Champion probably chuckled at her reaction but Lillie was too busy tackling him to the ground. She wrapped him in a monstrous Bewear hug, effectively winding him about as much as the actual thing would.

 

“Eergh!” Sun strained. “It’s...good to see you too Lillie.” he squirmed underneath her, her face already buried in his chest. She made some sort of muffled noises that he interpreted as her saying just how much she’s missed him.

 

He held Lillie’s face up, only to see that it was already stained with tears. She sobbed miserably, whining about how Sun hasn’t bothered to contact her since she left and how homesick she’s felt. She poured out all she could about her journeys in Kanto, her mother, even about how she had been missing everyone.

 

“I know, I know, and I’m really sorry about that, honest!” he patted her head, running his hands through her soft, yellow hair, still held up in its “Z-Form” ponytail. “Being the champion is a bit more exhausting that I thought. So many people have challenged me already, but that doesn’t matter.” Sun hugged her tightly, allowing her to take in his all too familiar scent.

 

“I’m here now.”

 

Self-control tossed straight into the wind, Lillie did what she should’ve done long before she went on that boat. She smashed her lips against his, her hands wrapped around Sun’s neck in a forceful embrace. Not that he really seemed to mind. Sun willfully submitted himself to the girl’s fiery kiss, allowing her soft and heavenly lips to meet for the first time. There was no lust, no tongues colliding together in a fight for dominance, only passion, longing, and love.

 

However, breathing was still a necessity. Lillie finally pulled back, taking in short haggard breaths. She allowed herself to gaze at Sun’s face. His pleasantly surprised expression suggested that he enjoyed her burst of affection as much as she did.

 

“ _Someone_ had a crush.” He teased, a smile creeping on his face.

 

Lillie sat upright on his stomach, the shine of the moonlight giving her an alluring presence. “Oh hush, you.” she turned away trying to hide the blush on her face.

 

She missed this. Memories of their adventures over the past few months came flooding back into her mind. Their traveling around Alola, meeting the island champions, all of it made her smile grow brighter as she gazed at Sun’s handsome face, his dark blue eyes staring right back at her.

 

“Sun,” she didn’t think. Passion was controlling her thoughts, “I love you.”


End file.
